Bat Queen
by FranceGee
Summary: What Happens in a timeline where Harley Quinn decides to turn over a new leaf? what good does it do for Batman. "Aww is that how you treat me even after i caught this guy!" said Harley stepping aside ...


**Hiii this is a Batman x Harley Quinn pairing, I don't know why but I think they would make a loving couple! This isn't the modern Batman either it's more of the 2008 Batman from the Dark Knight Trilogy.**

Chapter 1: Bat Queen

The head is 2008, It was dark out in Gotham City and thugs were roaming about causing chaos throughout the city. Policemen had squad cars coming and going with buses full of criminals and one man alone dared stop them all.

It was none other than Bruce Wayne himself aka the Dark Knight..the Batman. Batman was currently chasing after his prey through this alley, they knocked over garbage cans along the way in hopes of slowing Batman down.

Batman jumped over the fallen garbage can just as the criminal made a left turn in the alley, Batman ran in the same direction only to be greeted by an oversized hammer pointed at him, he moved it away to see none other than the Queen of criminals herself, Harley Quinn.

She wore a joker shit, one side was red as the other side black with a matching hat and mask that was identical to Robin's across her face. "Easy there Bats you almost ran me over." said Harley slinging the hammer over her shoulder.

Batman scuffed under his breath, looking past her wondering where the criminal had gone. "You shouldn't have been standing in my way." said Batman staring at her. Harley pouted cutely, crossing her arms with her hammer on the ground.

"That's mean Bats and to think I've gone through the trouble in catching this man for you." said Harley stepping aside gesturing her hand at the man sitting on the ground unconscious with blood crinkling down the left side of his face. Batman pulled out his hand cuffs and slapped them on the unconscious man's arms.

Harley smiled as she walked over to Batman trailing her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. "I did good, right Bats? I didn't kill this oneee~" there was a hunt of seductiveness in her voice enough to make Batman shiver with excitement. "Can I have my reward noooww?" begged Harley, Batman gave in and nods.

"Fine but on one condition, the mask doesn't come off." said Batman cupping her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly. She returned the kiss with a light blush on her face, she softly broke the kiss and giggles st him, grabbing his hand, leading him to a secret hideout of hers.

~~~Seven Hours Later~~~

Batman had just woken up in the room he looked around and saw he and Harley's costumes were side by side next to each other. He heard the shower then off and he quickly jumped out of bed, he walked over to the mirror and saw his mask was still on.

He gave a half smile at his reflection then turned around to see Harley coming out the bathroom in a robe, the only difference was her mask wasn't on. She knew he was looking at her, how could he not? Harley had the most georgous blue eyes anyone would have laid eyes on.

Harley gave a slight sigh and put her mask back on, Batman sent to the shower next and washed up, leaving his mask on the sink. After his shower Harley had cooked breakfast for the two, Bruce came out the shower fully dressed in his clothes and again in his Bat suit.

Harley was in her full costume too. "You know it's not fair that you saw my face and I haven't seen yours.." said Harley giving a half hearted laugh, shaking her head in disbelief and ate. Batman ate in silence for a bit "Fine I'll show you but if you tell anyone my secret identity I'll make your li-" "A blah blah bish!" said Harley cutting him off as he took his mask off.

She stared at him, blushing and giggles "Wow Bats you're pretty cute under the mask~" said Harley seductively. Bruce chuckles a little then put his mask back on "You're not half bad either Harley." said Batman just as his Bat radio went off, beeping red a few times.

Harley pouted as she finished eating walked over to him. "You have to go? Why can't you let someone else do it." she asked a little whiney, drapping her arms over his shoulders. "Yeah..sorry but I have no choice. Gotham doesn't have any other protectors." said Batman as he held her hips skdnkissed her deeply.

They broke the kiss and Batman had left Harley's hideout, she blew a kiss to him and says "Go..fight crime, when your done come home to me, my Dark Knight." waving bye as he took off into the day to resume Fighting crime as Batman with a smile on his face.

**Author Note: What Happened to Joker? Why is Batman and Harley a thing and why is she so sweet to him now? Stay tuned for the greatest chapter ever coming soon!**

**Thank youuuu, if you want to see no of this then fav and follow!**


End file.
